Corollary Effects of Yukimura's Sake
by When Snow Melts Away
Summary: Oneshot. Set after the end of manga. Kyo&Yuya, now living together, one day receive the visit of Yukimura carrying LOTS of sake. Things turn out as you would expect with two perverts and a pretty girl. Very graphic & slightly yaoi at the end.


_Hi there! This is my newest fanfic, and also the most graphic I've ever written. I think there's an awful lack of threesomes in the world of mature fanfictions, so I've decided to remedy the situation and help Yukimura and Kyo have a bit of fun here. Not that Yukimura needs any help, though, when it comes to these matters..._

* * *

><p>It had taken Kyo three whole years to come back from the heavenly place his sword Tenru had confined him to after his battle with the precedent Red King. When he had fully awakened as a true Mibu, he had become the exact contrary of what everybody had always called him: he was no longer a demon, but a God, and as a God had been sent to that divine kingdom to spend eternity revelling in his power, glory and absolute happiness he supposed, like if he was interested in being a God in the first place. Kyo, faithful to himself, never thought of himself as a God but as a man, and as a man he wasn't too pleased of all these godlike things that were offered to him. He longed for the happiness of a man: his friends around him, the love of Yuya whom he deeply cherished – although that is not to be told too loud – a good samurai to fight with just for the fun of it, kids maybe, and lots of good sake of course. Exactly how he succeeded in escaping that place and coming back to the human world, he himself wasn't too sure, but somehow he had made it, he had come back to honour the silent promise that, with a simple, trusting smile, he had conveyed to Yuya before the Red Palace had collapsed over him.<p>

He had found Yuya patiently waiting for his return, as beautiful and trusting as ever, and always as flat-chested. She had abandoned her life as a bounty huntress and had opened an inn by her favourite hotspring (afterall, she had visited many by the time they were travelling together). Her purpose for opening that business was to be able to provide a room to stay at for the friends, hers and Kyo's, that visited her from times to times. It was a way to keep in touch, to make them feel welcome. In Kyo's absence, her closest friends were Kyoushiro and Sakuya. They lived in the neighbourhood so they could spend a lot of time together, waiting for Kyo to come back. Kyoushirou was a well know doctor in the area now, and his profession kept him busy. Sakuya often accompanied him, but she also spared time to give Yuya an hand at the inn.

Them excepted, the one whose visits were most frequent was Akira, who often came accompanied by Benitora. These two were the best buddies in the world despite the appearances, and their presence always lifted Yuya's spirits. Their constant and useless bickering made her laugh and forget that Kyo wasn't around, and that she missed him. Akari and Bontenmaru also visited her once in while, but Yuya feared their visits because it would always end up with Akari trying to steal secrets from the inn's customers and scaring them away, making her lose money and Yuya _hated_ to lose money. Okuni-san sometimes appeared out of nowhere to tease her about the size of her breasts and how Kyo would be deceived to find they hadn't grown in his absence.

Even Hotaru had come to visit everytime he came back from some far away place he had been travelling to in order to become stronger. He would enter the inn with that blank, expressionless face of him, someone would ask him if he was lost or looking for something, a question he wouldn't even notice he was asked, stayed still some moments before declaring:

''Seems Kyo hasn't returned, I can't feel his aura at all''. Sometimes he would even leave without further ado! Once he came together with his brother Shinrei. At first Yuya was overjoyed to see the both of them apparently getting along after all these years of fighting. She welcomed them warmly and treated them like VIP guests – only to regret it later, after they had nearly destroyed the inn when picking up a fight for a yes or a no.

Yukimura and Sasuke would also show up from times to times, carrying with them many bottles of sake for the clever samurai to drink. If, by any chance, there were beautiful, big-breasted women staying at the inn at the same time, they were sure to be seduced by him. Yuya tried to keep an eye on him so that he wouldn't disturb her customers too much, but somehow he always managed to escape her constant watch, and she would find him both hands busied under yukatas. Not that their owners seemed to mind, though. Sasuke would help her with her tasks although she kept repeating him he should relax or play or have fun while he was young, but then the small ninja would look at his drunk and horny master with some haughty expression on his face and declare: ''To finish off like him? No way! '' It would make Yuya laugh wholeheartedly, because she knew just how much that kid loved and looked up to Yukimura.

When the news of Kyo's return spread, all their friends gathered at the inn to spend a couple of days all together (the sake was on Yukimura), remembering their heroic acts of the past and the fun they had while traveling and fighting alongside each other. They also made fun of Kyo's and Yuya's blossoming love, for it was obvious in the way they stood close to each other, and the way she acted around him, that the mighty Kyo had ''popped the cherry'' before marriage. Teased on that fact he replied that he needed not a stupid ceremony to officialise that she was his woman: she was his slave and possession, and he did with it whatever he wanted. Whoever should stand in his way would see the end of his miserable life.

So life went on happily for the couple, who kept receiving visits from their friends once in a while. Yuya was busy with running the inn, and Kyo helped her in carrying out all the ''manly tasks'', which in his opinion included chopping wood, dealing with the sake merchant and buying quality meat. Otherwise he was planning to open a small dojo and take in a few apprentices, for fighting was one of the few things in life he couldn't live without, the others being sake, sex (hence Yuya) and his friends.

* * *

><p>It was one late summer afternoon, and Kyo was chopping wood for Yuya to use at the inn during winter, when he heard strangely familiar jangles coming from the road. He knew that sound too well: it was the sound of sake bottles colliding when transported. He smirked, looking at the moss-covered path that picked from the main road to the inn and wherefrom the sound came. Judging from the loudness of the jangling, there were many, many bottles. Kyo knew only one person who would carry that many sake bottles and he was damned happy to see him.<p>

''Oi, Yukimura, you lost your way, this isn't a brothel here!'' he screamed once he knew his friend was close enough to hear.

''Oh, it isn't? Last time I came, though, I remember there was this beautiful lady here, blond with green eyes I recall, and she took care of me alright…'' replied Yukimura, his voice suggestive. ''She lacked breasts, though.''

A metallic noise was heard as Kyo unsheathed his Tenru to threaten the clever samurai's neck.

''You womanizer should know that if you want to lay a hand on that flat-chested girl you ought to defeat me first.''

''Gladly – but I'm a little worried here about poor Yuya's worth, if that is all it takes'', Yukimura smiled, putting down the load of sake bottles he'd been carrying and unsheathing his own katana to face Kyo.

Both men were widely smiling as their swords struck each other in a beautiful display of skills, tactics and power. Whereas Kyo had the advantage when it came to pure strength, Yukimura was a faster thinker and his sly and cunning ways allowed him to vie with the legendary slaughterer of a thousand men. They gave each other a challenge that they rarely ever encountered with other samurais, and the result was this feeling, this wonderful, intoxicating feeling of pure happiness. It was a feeling that enveloped them in a world of their own, fooling their senses, much like sake.

The sound of their swords clashing alarmed Yuya and a few of the customers, and she ran at the door to witness what was happening. She let out a sigh of relief as she recognized Yukimura's form and fighting style as he attacked Kyo from the left side. She then half-failed in reassuring the customers by telling them it was only a friendly fight, because both samurais gave off a feeling of terror, like if they were demons, war demons. She smiled, knowing these demons were in fact kind-hearted, loving and respectful, as she saw the expression of pure bliss that was drawn on their traits, and her gaze was veiled with a warm, tender kindness. Yet, somewhere deep inside her heart she felt a little jealous toward Yukimura, because even when having great sex with Kyo, she had never been able to trigger that blissful face of his. She stayed a little more at the door, watching them fight, then hurried back inside the inn to resume her previous occupations.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she felt Kyo's hand grab her ass and she was pulled to him to receive a kiss on her head.<p>

''Woman, bring us cups, my friend Yukimura here brought Edo's best sake with him in honour of myself. Now we ought to taste that!''

''Oh, you guys are done fighting, so you're moving on to drinking?, teased Yuya spinning around, pretending to squabble. ''I'm so glad to see you, Yukimura-san! So, who won, that I can congratulate the winner with a kiss?''

''It was a draw'', answered Kyo, ''that fucker is pretty strong.''

''Oh? So I guess I'll just kiss you both then'', said she, and went to kiss them both on the cheek.

''Wait a minute, dog face, what do you think you're doing, kissing that womanizer like that? You know for your own safety you shouldn't go acting like that around perverts.''

''Look who's talking! Aren't you a perverted womanizer yourself, Kyo? At least Yukimura is also a gentleman.''

Kyo's face twitched in a mix of amusement and anger.

''You'll pay for having said that tonight, dog face. Don't think you can get away with it. I promise you won't be able to walk tomorrow!'' joked he, ''And now, please, woman, the cups, Yukimura and I are dying of thirst here.''

The three of them burst into laughter as Yuya walked to the kitchen to get them cups.

''I guess Kyo is still Kyo, eh, you'll never change!'' commented Yukimura, still laughing.

* * *

><p>They didn't really know how or why it had ended up like that, but somehow it had. It was now dark outside, and most of the guests had retired to their rooms. The three of them had been sitting together in one of Kyo's and Yuya's private chambers for a while. The guys had been drinking since the end of the afternoon, and at some point in their drunkness, they thought it would be fun to initiate Yuya to the bliss that was sake. It had been a hell of a trouble to convince her to have some, but Yukimura's slyness and clever arguments got the better of her. So, although she had not had that much, they were pretty much drunk by now.<p>

Who knows what overcame them. Yuya sat between both men as they were arguing which one of them was the ''best man'' when she reiterated her argument that Yukimura should be the best because of his gentlemanlike behaviour and good upbringing. That remark enraged Kyo, who then grabbed his woman by the edges of her yukata to pull her close and place a forceful kiss on her lips.

''Ah? But that guy ain't as good as me in bed, that's for sure'', he argued, and underlined his statement with another strong, rough kiss.

''That is very confident of you, Kyo.'', replied Yukimura,''Should we try and see who's better, then? Shouldn't we, Yuya-chan?''

And he swiftly pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers, slowly, seductively, his movements so unbearably sensual. All the while he kept looking in his friend's crimson eyes, defiantly. Soon Yukimura's neck was threatened with a familiar blade and his face inches apart from the demon's himself, who violently whispered to him:

''I think you have a death-wish, Yukimura.''

''Why, I think it is you who wishes to see me dead, threatening me twice with that blade today.'' His tone was playful and sarcastic, his eyes confident. ''Keep your cool, Kyo, it's just 'cause we had a draw earlier on and Yuya said I could have a kiss too. Here, have a drink!'' Kyo let go of him, accepting the cup of sake he was presented with.

''Tch, womanizer.'', he mumbled as he sat back in his place and lifted the cup to his mouth.

But as he brought the emptied cup down he saw Yuya on all fours, seductively creeping towards Yukimura. He pinched himself, for believing his eyes he couldn't, and he watched as she climbed on him, straddling his lap with the upper part of her yukata far too loose – how come hadn't he noticed that until now? – giving the samurai in front of her a nice view of her ''flat'' chest. She then buried her hands in his hair, caressing the nape of his neck.

''Yukimura'' murmured she in a husky voice, ''kiss me like that again, won't you?''

A glint of triumph passed in the sly man's eyes that was destined for his friend to see as he obliged the lady's request, but it seemed the demon was too dumbfounded and boiling with rage towards Yuya to react. Yukimura then flipped the young woman around so she was facing Kyo, and went on kissing her neck, sliding his hands over her shoulders and, slowly, down towards her breasts, still hiding in the folds of her yukata. Kyo was about to snap anytime when she opened her eyes, that she had been keeping closed since the kiss, to look at him with such lusty eyes he immediately got a hard-on, and she whispered:

''Kyo, come, kiss me too.''

He was bewitched. He had never seen Yuya so sexy, so lustful, so…erotic. Was it because of the sake or? Damned that Yukimura. But he could not _not_ obey her wish at the moment, so he slowly crept closer to them, hypnotized by Yuya's lustful gaze, and, before crushing his woman's lips with his, calmly threatened:

''You're gonna pay for that, you sly womanizer.''

Yuya was going crazy from all the wonderful sensations both men were awakening inside of her. Her lips went from Kyo's to Yukimura's and back to Kyo's, and the sound of their lips smashing and their tongues sliding and swirling along each other turned her on even more. Her yukata was half undone and pooled around her hips, on Yukimura's lap where she still sat, facing Kyo. Yukimura was fondling her breasts while kissing her neck, while Kyo's mouth covered hers and his hands caressed her waist and hips. The feeling of their hands all over her – she felt wanted, desired, sexy. One of her hand was tangled with Yukimura's long hair and the other was inside Kyo's kimono, caressing the tones muscles of his chest. Suddenly she decided to switch mouth, reaching for the man behind her as she left the other's to wander her offered breasts. It felt so awesome to have Yukimura squeezing and playing with her boobs while Kyo was sucking on her nipples, she wondered how come it could have gotten so good. Somehow she was stripped of the rest of her clothing. Steadying her fast on his lap, Yukimura positioned himself so that his hard, throbbing member would be, from underneath his kimono, rubbing against her womanhood, and began grinding into her, coaxingly, sensually. Then she was forced to open her legs wide by Kyo, who slid his fingers against her entrance, as if to test it's wetness and, looking satisfied, plunged his head in between her thighs.

Every flick of his tongue against her dripping folds caused her to shake and moan against Yukimura's mouth, who swallowed all of her cries. Her mind went completely blank. She was now only a body, a body made to feel pleasure, for it was only that she felt. The licking on her sex, the pinching on her nipples, the kissing, the swirling of the tongues, the biting on her neck, the nibbling on her ears, the brushing of fingers on her thighs, the grinding of Yukimura's erection, the combination of all these feelings piled upon each other triggered such waves if pleasure in her lower body that she was left shaking her orgasm out for several, long, long seconds, too pleasure-stricken to even scream anything.

''That was…so good...''breathed she in between pants.

''And it's only starting'' assured Yukimura.

''I told you you wouldn't be walking tomorrow if you messed with that bastard'', completed Kyo, leaning forward to kiss her.

Yukimura's hands attacked her thighs, dangerously circling around her womanhood, dangerously arousing Yuya's want for him, until he felt she could no longer take the teasing and caressed her folds, gently, teasingly still, until she was bucking her hips to urge him to put his fingers in. He obeyed the command of her body, and plunged his middle finger and index inside of her, feeling her warmness, and began a steady movement of pushing and pulling, but not really in and out of her, and he did so in a manner that allowed him to simultaneously stimulate her clitoris with the palm of his hand and a very sensitive spot in her vagina with the tip of his fingers. His mouth kept sucking on a sweet spot on her neck she never knew was so sensitive: only that was enough to nearly sending her over the edge, and that was not counting Kyo's sucking and biting on her nipples. She couldn't suppress the cries of pleasure that came out of her and made it loudly known to her partners that their ministrations were appreciated.

After a while, Kyo stood before her, letting go of his kimono. The sight of him naked, with his well-defined, strong, manly body, was arousing (though she didn't think it possible for her to be any more aroused in her situation, yet she was). His huge erection stood proud, inches from her face, and she wanted it.

''It annoys the crap out of me to hear the noises he makes you make. Perhaps this will silence you for a bit.'', he said, presenting her his cock. Not bothered by his crude words, she took it hungrily into her mouth, sucking on the head a little bit at first, then sliding her tongue down and up his shaft. She then wrapped one of her hands around it and began to pump at a steady pace while she sucked him still. It felt so good to pleasure while being pleasured: her own pleasure and arousal made her double her effort on pleasuring Kyo, and she was about to grab his testicles when it struck her that she hadn't really touched Yukimura yet so she decided to let it creep on Yukimura's leg instead, and she imitated the circular motion he had been teasing her with earlier, closing toward his erection when he stopped her with a firm hand, pulling hers away from him.

''Hold on, little girl, what do you think you're doing? The rule with me is you haven't got the right to touch me until you've come at least twice. Isn't that a good deal?''

''That deal sure is crap, Yukimura, said Kyo, admit you wish you were in my place at the moment.'' The clever samurai smirked.

''Oh, I'll be in your position in a little while.''

It wasn't long before Yuya came for the second time, hard, overwhelmingly. The first thing she thought of when she came back to her senses was that she was now allowed to touch Yukimura. So she turned to him with lustful eyes, eager to caress his skin, to pleasure him. She kissed him hungrily, letting her hands run on his shoulders, pushing his kimono opened, and proceeded to lightly trace his muscles with her fingers, as she delighted at the beautiful solidity of his form, the softness yet manliness of his skin. She felt her desire for him build powerfully, soon she would not only want him, she would _need_ to feel him inside of her. But for now she took her time in caressing his body, slowly reaching down for his manhood. She was just about to finally grab it when Yukimura stopped her, explaining: ''Sorry little girl, I've decided it'd take a third orgasm before you can think about touching me'', a decision that left her failing to hide her deception.

Yukimura then told Kyo to take care of her and temporarily withdrew from the action. Yuya found herself back in her man's arms and carefully laid down on the floor. Kyo's long hair were tickling her skin as he leaned over her, his right hand between her legs while his left kept her pinned in that position. Flicking his thumb over her clitoris, he managed to get her attention back to him as he prepared to penetrate her. For a while Yuya forgot about Yukimura and enjoyed the passionate thrusting of her beloved, her body in rhythm with his, perfectly responding to every little movement. But then she caught Yukimura's eyes watching her, and they were filled with such an expression she was immediately captivated. Under this beautiful gaze of his she felt… loved, but not loved as Kyo loved her, more like…as if Yukimura, instead of seeing her as Yuya at the moment, saw the beauty of her as a woman and deeply appreciated that beauty, and his gaze on her right now was paying homage to her beauty as a woman, celebrating it accordingly. Through her, Yukimura was loving the Woman, through her he celebrated feminine beauty.

Kyo increased his thrusting pace, eliciting more vivid sensations in her lower body, but her look was now fixed on Yukimura, whose gaze aroused her. She could feel it crawl everywhere on her skin, down her neck and along her collarbone, on her round breasts and the curve of her hips, on her well-defined thigh muscles and calves, everywhere from head to toe his gaze reached her and not a single inch of her exposed skin escaped it. It made her feel so wanted to be looked at in that way she grew even more responding to Kyo's lovemaking. Her hips met his furiously and her legs were spread wider in an attempt to allow him to go deeper. Suddenly Yukimura's mouth was close to her ear, and she felt his warm breath tickle her lobe as he spoke to her, indecent, sweet, sweet nothings that coaxed her into a third orgasm as Kyo pressed onto her abdomen to accentuate the feelings of his thrusts. He too was close to the edge, and with a few more pumps he released himself inside of her, leaving her inner thighs sticky with sperm when he pulled out.

When she recovered from that third powerful gust of pleasure, prolonged by the feeling of Kyo's own orgasm, she begged Yukimura to let her pleasure him too and was granted with a smile. She need no less to almost literally attack him under the surprised eyes of Kyo who thought to himself that ''that bastard Yukimura's tactics were maybe not that stupid afterall, if they could make a woman crazy like that about some cock.'' The clever tactician let his nakedness be entirely revealed as Yuya took his kimono off his well-balanced body. Her hands ran all over his back, shoulders, chest and belly, delighting in his firmness, before she finally closed her fingers around his dick, and began to pump it up and down. She was touching it ever so delicately, like some important object which ought to be respected. When she bent down to take it into her mouth, she did so in such a ceremonious, solemn manner that she got Kyo amused at the thought that cunning fox Yukimura had actually tricked her into thinking his dick was some sort of precious treasure or something. He was kind of impressed. Well just a tiny tiny little bit. Like, real tiny.

But then Yuya suddenly lifted her head to kiss Yukimura, and uttered his name with a tone he had come to know the meaning of. It was a begging yet determined and unarguable tone, and it meant that she could take no more and wanted him inside of her. Immediately. Kyo knew for she had often used it on him. Almost forcefully, Yuya managed to sit on Yukimura and impaled herself on his hard and thick shaft, legs twisted behind his back to allow for a deeper penetration. Her arms were thrown around his neck, her hips bucking against his in a sensual motion and she let out loud moans of satisfaction that left neither of her partners indifferent. Kyo watched as his woman pleasured herself on another man's erection and found it annoyingly arousing, the way she moved those hips, the way she breathed those moans, the way Yukimura pressed her butt and squeezed her breasts, the way she leaned her head to enjoy the feeling of his lips on her neck when he kissed and sucked on it, everything, everything about her was turning him on. When he was having sex with her, he didn't have the leisure to watch her moves and reactions so well. She was so strikingly beautiful.

Like if she had felt his desire for her, Yuya suddenly said that she wished it was possible for her to have them both inside of her right now, unsuspecting that there actually was a way to make that wish come true.

''Is it so?'', answered Yukimura, ''but that is possible then.'' His hand looked for something in the abandoned kimono that pooled empty behind him and, having found it, threw it at Kyo. It was a ceramic pot that contained some kind of creamy lube, and Kyo understood right away the meaning of that gesture.

Aching with desire, he approached the lovemaking couple and knelt down behind Yuya, caressing her back, kissing her shoulders. She left Yukimura's mouth for his, grabbing his hair to force his face toward hers. Then he began to pet her derriere with one hand, dipping his other in the creamy substance that filled Yukimura's ceramic pot, before he slowly slipped his fingers between her two white globes to feel the small tightness of her anus.

''Kyo? What are you doing, this-this is my ass!''

''Don't worry Yuya, it'll hurt a bit but I swear you'll like it'', reassured her Yukimura.

''I'll try to be as gentle as I can, I promise. Trust me, Yuya.'', completed Kyo.

The lube was spread everywhere between her ass, and the moist, sticky feeling it caused her began to arouse her. Soon Kyo slid a first finger into her anus, stretching it, preparing it for later visit. To be honest, it hurt, but then Yukimura did his best to distract her from the pain and before she knew, Kyo had inserted three fingers inside of her and was pumping in and out carefully, but she could tell he was excited and could barely control his speed. The penetration was horrible, she thought her insides were going to tear apart, but then they did not, and at some point she started to feel pleasure again. She felt filled, amazingly so, pleasure shot through every fiber of her body as both men rocked into her, their thrusts growing rougher and more desesperate by the minute. At some point, the three of them completely lost control. Their minds went blank, mouths met regardless of their owners, even Kyo's and Yukimura's met several times. In their desire to penetrate her harder and deeper, they used the other's body to push themselves further, thereby ending up grabbing each other's ass. Their assaults caused Yuya two powerful orgasms that came one upon the other and left her shaking uncontrollably. Her partners came just as powerfully not so long after, Yukimura first, then Kyo, and the three of them collapsed exhausted on the floor. A large quantity of sperm dripped down Yuya's legs as they pulled themselves out of her, but she was too tired and hazy to care.

Before dozing off, legs twisted between both men's, her head on Kyo's shoulder and holding Yukimura's hand, she gathered the strength to thank them, but the reason why totally escaped them. The last thing that was said before silence filled the room was a yet another threat against Yukimura, uttered by Kyo.

''Tch, tomorrow for sure Imma kill you for that.''

* * *

><p>The next morning Yuya woke up with an awful headache, blurred vision and a feeling of heaviness, only to discover - much to her horror - that she was lying naked on the floor with not only Kyo but also Yukimura at her sides. Then the memories of last night came back to her and she blushed heavily, ashamed at her horny behaviour. Swearing to herself she would never have sake again, she tried to stand up but failed: the intense pain she felt in her lower body did not allow it. She had to try it on multiple times before she succeeded and looked for her yukata to dress herself back. Leaving the room, she walked towards the hotspring bath to wash her shame away. A look at her body in a mirror left her utterly shocked: she was covered with bruises, everywhere from her neck to her thighs, she bore the marks of the two demons she had been having sex with last night. And to think she had actually thanked them for that!<p>

Back in the room, the two demons in question were awake too.

''It would seem our poor Yuya is in a little bit of a shock.'' said Yukimura.

''Yeah, she even did have trouble getting up! But she won't mind it for long, though. I can't believe it actually happened… Damn, you really are cunning, Yukimura. Next time at least bring a woman too.''

For a brief moment their heads was filled with images of a naked Yuya pressed against another woman (big-breasted preferably) as they were pleasuring them.

''No problem, pal. But the sake will be on you!''

_That's it! I hope you've enjoyed, thank you for reading my story. _


End file.
